Malícia de Mulher
by Bella Grey cullen
Summary: E quando o proibido passa a se tornar irresistível? Logo, o proibido e irresistível tornam-se perigosos. E tudo que é perigoso é mais excitante. Edward sabia que estava agindo como um canalha, um completo imbecil e aquela atitude poderia desmoronar sua família. Bom... o problema é que ele adorava correr perigo.
1. Chapter 1

De repente a sala de jantar pareceu calorenta demais. O ruivo sentia o suor brotar em sua testa e tratou de passar o guardanapo discretamente pela tez. Seus cabelos da nuca, apesar do calor, estava inteiramente eriçados. Por instantes fechou os olhos e inspirou, rezando silenciosamente para que os demais presentes à mesa não percebessem o estado em que se encontrava. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e tentou se concentrar no prato a sua frente. Foi em vão. Era impossível ignorar o pé que massageava seu pênis com tanta desenvoltura sob a mesa. A comida descia embolada pela sua garganta e ele nem ao menos se dava conta do que estava comendo. Ao seu redor todos conversavam animadamente, alheios ao clima sexual que envolvia o casal. Quando o maldito e macio pé feminino forçou ainda mais a massagem, Edward deixou escapar um gemido, atraindo os olhares de alguns familiares. Esperto como era, tratou de disfarçar.

-Nossa... esse assado está espetacular.

-Que bom que gostou, meu filho. É uma receita nova.

-Deve fazê-la mais vezes, mãe. Está ótima.

Encheu a boca novamente com a refeição para sufocar um novo gemido. O que ela estava pensando afinal? Merda... a namorada dele estava bem ali ao lado. Uma garota simples e encantadora que Edward adorava. Mas aquele pé... não se aguentando mais, Edward afastou a cadeira, lançando um olhar a namorada.

-Desculpe-me querida. Preciso ir ao banheiro, mas já volto.

Depois pediu licença a todos e se retirou rapidamente, antes que percebessem o estado de sua excitação. Ele precisava realmente correr até o banheiro antes que molhasse as calças feito um garoto folheando revistas num banheiro.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Liberou seu pênis dolorido, alisando-o de cima a baixo com os olhos fechados.

Por que ela fazia isso? Tudo bem que ele já havia percebido seus olhares maliciosos, o gingado dos seus quadris ao passar por ele, a língua vermelha que deslizava sobre os lábios carnudos.

Se possível seu pênis endureceu ainda mais, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Estava alheio a tudo, lembrando daquele demônio que o deixou naquele estado. Seu transe somente foi desperto quando uma mão macia tocou seu pênis sobre sua mão. Abriu imediatamente os olhos, encontrando os olhos felinos à sua frente.

-O que...o que pensa que está fazendo?

-Dando prazer a você.

-Está maluca...sa...saia daqui.

Ele gaguejou, as bochechas vermelhas pela raiva e pelo tesão. Ignorando os apelos do ruivo, a mulher se abaixou, tomando-o em sua boca.

-Céus...

A mulher sorriu e ergueu os olhos pra ele. Assoprou seu pênis, passou a língua antes de ronronar feito gata no cio.

-Hum... você é mesmo delicioso, cunhadinho.

Edward impeliu os quadris para frente, dessa vez esquecendo-se definitivamente da sua morena no andar de baixo, do seu irmão Emmett ainda vestindo o smooking. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que sua querida cunhada, ainda usando seu vestido de noiva, estava agora agachada a seus pés, levando-o ao paraíso.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemendo feito animal no cio, o ruivo sentiu algo molhar suas coxas másculas e abriu os olhos assustado.

-Ah merda... merda...

Levantou-se, observando o estado calamitoso do seu corpo e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ainda grogue de sono saiu trombando em tudo o que viu pela frente. Agora era assim... suas noites de sono eram dominadas pelas imagens daquela diaba. Mas esse sonho...foi quase real... e estúpido. Não poderia ter esses pensamentos com a cunhada, não podia! Mas aquela praga o tentava de todas as formas. Tão linda, quase angelical... gostosa de doer. Mas estava noiva do irmão. Iriam se casar, droga.

O inferno de Edward começou há quatro meses. Até então ele morava na França, onde trabalhava como ginecologista num dos maiores hospitais do pais. Entretanto sua namorada Lauren precisou voltar a Port Angeles já que sua mãe muito doente. Namorados há dois anos, Edward resolveu que deveria ir com ela. Seria uma oportunidade também para voltar ao convívio da família que morava em Forks. De verdade, Edward sentia falta deles. Principalmente do irmão Emmett. Sempre foram muito unidos, mas cada um seguiu seu rumo. Emmett foi para Nova Iorque, onde se formou em educação física. Agora estava com uma academia em Port Angeles e noivo, prestes a se casar.

Edward se sentia péssimo, afinal conversavam bastante por telefone ou e-mail e ele nem ao menos manifestou interesse em conhecer a noiva. Nem uma foto, nada.

-Era melhor se nunca tivesse conhecido.

Praguejou sob a ducha, lavando os cabelos acobreados. Assim que chegou a Forks, Edward viu seu inferno começar a ferver. Isabella, noiva do irmão era pura tentação. Não chegava a um metro e setenta, os cabelos iam abaixo dos ombros e eram levemente encaracolados nas pontas. Eram marrom avermelhados, quentes como o diabo. Assim como os olhos, que tinham uma inacreditável cor de chocolate, cor que Edward jamais viu em mulher alguma. O corpo era qualquer coisa entre o magnifico e o espetacular. Cintura fina, coxas grossas e torneadas, bumbum arrebitado e seios médios que caberiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Mas o pior de tudo eram os olhares. Quando havia alguém por perto, ela se comportava como uma noiva apaixonada e atenciosa. Mas bastava alguma distração, alguns segundos a sós com Edward e ela se mostrava. Olhares intensos, carregados de desejo e luxuria, mordidas nos próprios lábios, sem contar a forma como secava o corpo esplêndido do rapaz.

Edward não era imune a ela, não havia como. E pela primeira vez ele se perguntou como um dia pode achar que Lauren fosse a garota mais linda que já encontrou. Era linda, sem dúvida... mas Bella superava e muito.

A princípio Edward conseguia se manter calmo em relação a Bella. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, a mulher simplesmente resolveu "atacá-lo". Não diretamente, é claro. Mas se insinuar de uma forma que estava levando Edward a loucura.

A última aconteceu há dois dias. Foram os dois casais a uma boate em Port Angeles. Bella usava um vestido preto e prata, curto e a visão daquelas pernas estava fazendo Edward quase babar na mulher. Lauren usava um vestido verde, um pouco mais comprido e também estava muito bonita. Edward conseguiu com muita força de vontade ignorar Isabella durante um bom tempo. Até que Emmett resolveu dançar com Lauren. Bastou os dois se afastaram para Bella olhar maliciosamente para Edward, passando a língua pelos lábios.

**Flashback on**

_-Sua namorada é muito bonita. Laura não é?_

_-Lauren._

_-Ah sim... desculpe._

_Levou o copo com blood mary aos lábios e Edward como enfeitiçado acompanhou o percurso._

_-É boa de cama?_

_Edward por pouco não cuspiu o uísque que bebia. Era direta e nem um pouco sutil._

_-Eu...eu não acho que seja assunto..._

_-Pra tratar com a namorada do seu irmão? Que bobagem, cunhadinho._

_Edward pegou o copo e virou todo o liquido na boca. Suas mãos tremiam e o motivo era um só: um pé deliciosamente macio roçava sua perna. Felizmente Emmett estava longe, rindo de alguma coisa que Lauren falava enquanto dançavam. Edward e Bella se encararam e qualquer um que tivesse prestando atenção aos dois veria a tensão sexual que havia ali. Edward sentiu vontade de baixar aquele decote e sugar aqueles seios avidamente._

_-Sabe... você tem um corpo espetacular... o melhor que já vi._

_Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente e Edward se perdeu naquele olhar._

_-Fiquei pensando por horas, enquanto rolava em minha cama sozinha..._

_-Pensando em que?_

_-Em como seria ter meu corpo esmagado sob o seu, ou prensando contra alguma parede enquanto você me come deliciosamente. Ah..._

_Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho e mordendo os lábios._

_Edward agarrou os próprios cabelos, buscando todo seu autocontrole para não fazer o que ela queria ali mesmo. Mas ao invés disso achou melhor tirar aquelas ideias de sua cabeça._

_-Você está louca? Eu tenho namorada e você... você vai se casar com meu irmão! Consegue entender isso? O que pretende afinal?_

_Isabella se levantou, alisando o vestido em seu corpo, fazendo Edward engolir em seco._

_-Agora eu pretendo ir ao toalete. Mas num futuro muito próximo... eu pretendo ter você... na cama... fazendo loucuras comigo._

_Dizendo isso ela se afastou, deixando Edward embasbaco com o gingado dos seus quadris...e mais duro do que jamais esteve._

**Flashback off**

-Argh...

Edward gritou, balançando a cabeça. Tinha que tirar aquela mulher da cabeça. Naquela noite ao saírem da boate foi obrigado a levar Lauren a um motel. Nunca havia se comportado com ela daquela forma. Como se fosse um soldado faminto voltando da guerra. Mas a namorada gostou e isso é o que importava. Embora ele estivesse um pouco frustrado, afinal não eram os olhos verdes que ele queria olhando-o com desejo.

Saiu do banheiro e quase teve uma síncope ao encontrar Emmett sentado em sua cama.

-Porra cara... que susto.

-Nem sou tão feio assim.

Edward riu e procurou pelas roupas.

-Algum problema?

-Não... quer dizer, só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode falar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Bella aquele dia na boate?

Edward tossiu e coçou a cabeça, mas Emmett estava de cabeça baixa e não percebeu.

-N...não. Claro que não. Por que pergunta?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Sei la... Bella falou que não conversaram muito e... parece que você não foi muito com a cara dela.

-NÃO! Claro que não é nada disso.

Edward amaldiçoou mentalmente aquela mulher. Que porra ela pretendia com isso?

-É só que eu fiquei meio sem assunto. Ainda não a conheço direito e...

Emmett deu um sorriso largo, fazendo o irmão se sentir culpado por estar mentindo pra ele.

-Bom...ela é Isabella Swan, tem vinte quatro anos de pura gostosura e é professora de dança.

-Ah é? Que tipo de dança?

-Qualquer que você imaginar. Mas enfim... fico feliz por ter sido só coisa da cabeça dela. Quero muito que vocês se deem bem.

-De minha parte pode ficar tranquilo.

-Que bom. Eu vou deixar você então senão acabará se atrasando para o trabalho.

-Ok.

Emmett caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ainda se virou para o irmão.

-Eu gostei da Lauren. Ótima garota, cara. Dê valor a ela.

Foi como um soco no estômago de Edward. Ele não tinha feito nada ainda, mas sabia que se Bella continuasse com aquele armamento pesado pra cima dele... não iria resistir. Bella cheirava a perigo e Edward amava isso.

Tentando ignorar esses pensamentos, Edward terminou de se arrumar e saiu para o trabalho. Antes deu um beijo na mãe e no pai e já no caminho mandou uma mensagem de bom dia para a namorada.

Passou pela recepção do hospital, ignorando o olhar guloso de Tanya. Nessas horas ele sentia que não era um completo cafajeste. Desde quando começou a trabalhar no Hospital de Forks, Tanya vinha se insinuando pra ele. Edward não poderia deixar de admitir que Tanya era uma loira belíssima, capaz de fazer um homem ter os pensamentos mais impróprios. Mas era um tanto artificial e Edward não gostava disso. Por isso não se sentia nem um pouco atraído por ela. Ao passo que aquela diaba...

Ja em sua sala Edward fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus para que tirasse aquela mulher dos seus pensamentos. Ele precisava trabalhar.

**Sete horas mais tarde**

Edward passou a mão pela nuca, tentando aliviar o cansaço e a tensão. O dia fora movimentado e ele não via a hora de chegar em casa, comer a comida deliciosa da mãe e se jogar no tapete da sala com os pais para assistir uma bobagem qualquer. Estava cansado demais para ir até Port Angeles ver Lauren.

Uma batida na porta e a cabeleira loura de Tanya apareceu.

-Senhor Cullen? Sua última paciente já chegou.

-Ah sim... mande-a entrar.

Edward esticou o braço e pegou o envelope onde continha a ficha da paciente. Por conter uma etiqueta amarela, logo soube ser a primeira vez da paciente com ele.

Mas nem teve tempo de olhar a ficha e ver o nome. Logo sentiu o cheiro e a porta sendo fechada. Primeiramente ele olhou os delicados pés femininos calçados numa sandália de salto amarrada na perna. Foi subindo o olhar pelas pernas macias e sedosas, vendo o vestido azul soltinho ao redor do corpo delineado até chegar aos lábios carnudos. Engoliu em seco e fixou o olhar nos olhos dela.

-Isabella.

-Como vai doutor Cullen? Ou devo chamá-lo de cunhadinho?

Ignorou e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse.

-Hã... o que a trouxe ao meu consultório, Isabella?

-Bem... como sabe irei me casar em breve. Preciso... fazer aqueles exames não? Não que eu tenha alguma coisa. Me cuido muito bem. Mas preciso que você dê... uma olhada em mim.

Edward sempre foi profissional. Nunca, em dois anos de profissão teve qualquer pensamento impuro com suas pacientes. Mas era inevitável pensar em Isabella em sua mesa de exames, completamente aberta pra ele, pronta para um exame ginecológico.

Onde quer que Deus estivesse nesse momento, com certeza não estaria olhando por Edward.


End file.
